


Puppy Holidays

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Community: spnkink_meme, Kindness, M/M, Puppy Play, Tenderness, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Anything with puppy!Dean and master!Sam giving him lots of love. Preferably no toys (minus a collar and leash) or body fluids or enemas. Doesn't even have to have sex. Just a man and his dog.





	Puppy Holidays

With the holidays at hand, T’was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring except a cute human pup chasing his fluffy toy mouse. Wiggling excitedly, his tail plug swishing a mile a minute as he romps through the cottage in the woods, with a playful bark Dean pounces on the rubber chew toy. 

A high-pitched squeak greets him and he growls, thrashing his head from side to side to shake the toy as he wiggles his bottom ecstatically. Fuzzy felt ears on top his head and black pads on his knees, collar around his throat, his tongue lolls excitedly as he pants happily. 

He'd been asleep a little while ago, taking a puppy nap, until the scent of yummy gooey chocolate chip cookies tickled his nose. With his tummy rumbling and his toy between his teeth, Dean prances into the kitchen where his brother is frosting the cookies. 

He drops the toy mouse at Sam's feet and barks, pawing it while gazing up at his owner with big sad puppy dog eyes in a silent plea for Sam to toss the toy. Sam smiles fondly when he sees his precious pup. Dean is blissfully in his headspace and content; his cute little ass is wiggling happily and his balls hang between his legs looking nice and full while his cock is snugly encased in the cage.

Dean greets Sam with a joyful yip and when his brother kneels down to pet him, scratching that sweet spot behind his ears, he pounces on him and knocks him to the floor. Sam giggles merrily as his pup playfully nibbles his ear, tickling that tiny spot that makes his tummy rumble with his laughter. 

No doubt about it, the holidays wouldn’t be merry without his beloved happy pup by his side. 

The night is made joyful by Sam making love to his pup beside the fireplace as his pretty puppy moans oh so pretty-sweet; with Dean on his back, Sam jacks one of his legs over his shoulder and fucks into him slow and deep, grinding on Dean's sweet spot. His hands pet up and down the gorgeous canvas of beauty, running over his tummy and up his chest to play with his pink nipples, his pups erection flushed and hard, twitching against his tummy as Dean's eyes roll up his head and his tongue lolls happily. 

Dean has been a very well behaved puppy and Sam decided he could to come, thus the cock-cage was removed. All too soon, Dean is whining in the back of his throat as his balls draw up and the pleasure becomes heightened. The pup comes from the sensual petting, howling as cum spurts from his throbbing cock, body trembling with pleasure sparks as his brother spills hot and sticky inside him. 

A warm bath afterwards to clean up before they cuddle in bed, Sam soothingly rubbing his pup’s tummy as Dean dreams sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32715781#t32715781)


End file.
